Any Way You Want It
by Spiorad Fear
Summary: Sequel to 'Are You Happy'. As the Regionals approach, can Finn and Kurt cope with the problems that come when they are honest about what they are? Part 3, reading parts 1 and 2 helps. Set around Season 1, Episode 22: Journey. Any reviews are welcome. :) xxx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been like, a year since I posted the prequel to this, and I was getting really bored of that fact, so here goes. Anyone who has me on author alert thanks and I hope you read this and enjoy it. It's been a while so any reviews about areas with a need for improvement would be nice. As always, general disclaimer, I own NOTHING of Glee relation. No copyright infringement intended. Spiorad. X**

Chapter 1

Considering that the football team had always been, well, crap, the Glee club going to Regionals was to be the most impressive thing that Finn had been involved in during his entire two years at McKinley High. It was next week. Next week, and the club still didn't have a clue how they were going to defeat Vocal Adrenaline, the Vocal Adrenaline that had gone three whole years without losing in competition. Sure, they had truly funk-ified them with their incredible performance just now, but Finn felt that still wasn't going to be enough; there was a reason that Vocal Adrenaline were the champions that they were, and that grit wasn't going to go away because of one singular kick ass performance. He realised that now.

What was worse was that coach Sylvester seemed to be rearing her ugly, ridiculously mean head again. She had always hated the Glee club and Mr Schue because her budget had been slashed, that wasn't a secret, and she had almost successfully destroyed the club when she had leaked their sectionals set list, but after that she had seemed to have disappeared for a bit. The fact that she was lurking near the choir room again whenever they had rehearsals, especially considering that she now had no easy play considering that the Cheerios' in the club were now firmly on their side, was intensely worrying. What was more worrying though was that Mr Schue didn't seem to be noticing, being as focussed on Vocal Adrenaline as he was lately. Finn made a mental note to raise that particular issue at the next Glee meeting; it would be a welcome and much needed distraction from his and Kurt's kiss, which now seemed rather foolish in retrospect. Finn would never tell Kurt that though, it would make him sad, and he didn't want that. After being miserable for the length of his high school career, Kurt finally had a smile on his face as he drove himself and Finn home and Finn wasn't about to remove it with his concerns, especially since he himself had put it there.

Finn turned to Kurt, the boy who he had just confessed his budding love for not fifteen minutes ago and simply considered things. Over two weeks, he had realised that he was in love with a boy, he had never actually loved the two girls he had previously had any type of feelings for in the past (_'because they are manipulative bitches only out for what they can get'_, he reminded himself), and he had rather sloppily just announced these revelations in front of the whole Glee club, including the old flames, without even knowing what he was planning to do with these thoughts.

'_Brilliant, just brilliant. What was that thing that mom said to do where you think before you act and be careful with things? SUBTLETY! I should work on that, Kurt's probably so mad at me. He hasn't said a word since we left school.' _

Finn braced himself for the onslaught and dove in for the answers that he was craving.

"Kurt," the smaller boy glanced Finn's way as he turned onto the road home, "did I do the righ-, I mean did I just mess things u-, I mean, help me please," Finn exhaled, squinting his eyes in anticipation for the end of whatever this was to present itself.

"I'm not mad at you Finn, how could I be? All I've dreamt about for the last two years was being able to call you mine, and now I can can't I? It was probably a bit foolhardy to… declare yourself in front of everyone like that before we discussed things, and it was probably a bit mean to do it in front of Rachel like that. But I must admit I dislike her profusely so I don't really care," Kurt finished, a huge grin plastered across his face. Finn didn't know what profusely meant, but the grin was somewhat encouraging. He let himself rest back into Kurt's passenger seat for a breather. Now it was Kurt's turn to look worried.

"I mean, if you want to be called mine," he quickly spat, clearly trying to reassure Finn that he still had the option of bailing. That was what made Kurt so amazing, what made him loveable, Finn thought; the fact that even though he had just received everything that he wanted Kurt was still willing to let it go for Finn's benefit and be miserable himself. Finn stared down at his hands, contemplating how so much could occur in two weeks when he realised that Kurt had just pulled into their driveway.

'_How long were we sat in silence? No wonder he thinks I'm having second thoughts.'_

"I think it would be great to be called yours; if I can call you mine too," he said, suddenly realising that he was too exhausted for many more words. Kurt slowly unbuckled his seat belt as he gave a cursory glance to the world outside the car, and then scrambled over the gear stick to be sitting in Finn's lap. Finn couldn't help but chuckle as the green eyes he had come to instantly recognise came to energetically settle in front of his, the crackling excitement of Kurt's contact racing through him once again due to the weight in his lap; Finn had always been tactile, and having Kurt sit on him was more than fine with him.

"There is nothing I would love more than to belong to the one and only Finn Hudson," Kurt breathed into Finn's ear, causing him to involuntarily shudder, and a few other involuntary things to happen within him as well. Finn's mind imploded as Kurt came to kiss him once again, all of the romance and desperation from their first remaining, only this time accompanied by something more primal as Finn realised that his attraction to Kurt was not only based on kindness and curiosity. Sex feelings, for a boy. Well, this was new, and Finn couldn't have been more intrigued.

He also couldn't have been more thrilled as he saw Kurt retract from the kiss with a look that confirmed that he was feeling the exact same way, and Finn thought that the sigh that Kurt emitted as he slipped out of the car should be outlawed for the potential to insight a sex riot. A host of new possibilities rushed through Finn's mind as they made their way up to the front door. He was now in a relationship with someone that not only did he love, but someone who truly loved him back and that would be just as open to sex as he was without getting all religious and frigid. For Finn, a male 16 year old, that prospect was exciting, very exciting, and he had to remember to breathe as he felt his head begin to swim.

"I know you'll be hungry Finn, but straight downstairs please. We need to clear a few things up first," Kurt said as he unlocked the door.

"Yes sir," Finn mocked as he brushed past Kurt into the living room, purposely making himself wider as to catch Kurt's front on the way past. Kurt must have appreciated it because the blush that took over his face looked like it had been painted on as it was so clear, and he motioned for Finn to lead the way down to their basement bedroom. Once there, they sat on their own beds, staring intently at each other, undoubtedly both worried about saying the wrong thing.

"Finn," Kurt relaxed, taking his scarf off, "I'm over the moon. You're all I've ever wanted, but please take a minute to really consider this and tell me what you're feeling, this must all be fairly overwhelming," he finished, regaining his position as he daintily crossed his legs on top of his bed covers, genuine fascination hardening his features. Finn thought he should have been more scared, more confused, more everything, but he wasn't. It was actually all pretty clear, what he was feeling. That didn't happen very often.

"It's not. I'm feeling that I want you. I'm feeling super happy that I worked that out and that I have someone that actually loves me back properly. I'm certain I want to be together, with you, if you'll have me and you're not too mad at me for running you around a bit, which I'm really sorry for," Finn finished. It must have been a good thing, what he had said, as Kurt bounded across the space to be sat in Finn's lap once again.

"That is quite alright, you've done quite a lot for me too you know. Like, standing up to Azimio and Karofsky for me," Kurt began, running his hand through Finn's hair, "and trying to cheer me up with songs arranged especially for me," he continued, moving his hand to rest behind Finn's neck, "Yep, I think you're in the clear. I think you made waiting for you sufficiently acceptable enough that I could tolerate it."

"It's a bit strange after all this time," Kurt giggled into Finn's chest, "I know you must be so confused. What are you thinking….sexuality wise?" Kurt mumbled, keeping his face well hidden in Finn's jumper.

"Oh, er…," Finn breathed, caught off balance by the question, "I suppose some kind of bi? I mean, I still really like girls and boobs and stuff, but I like you too like loads, obviously, and you're not a girl, so that's bi right?" Finn perked up, feeling proud of himself for figuring it out on his own. It wasn't nearly as hard to work out as all those depressing teen dramas that Kurt watched made it out to be. You just listened to your feelings right?

Kurt removed his face from Finn's jumper and caught his eyes once again.

"Yes Finn, that's exactly right," he beamed, and Finn bent his neck to kiss the smaller boys forehead, "Hey, watch the hair," Kurt chuckled, playfully slapping Finn's arm. The two boys sat with each other, just taking each other in. Sure, the coming together had only happened in the past two weeks, sparked by Kurt's bullies of all people, but the connection had been there long before. Back when Kurt was helping Finn through all the baby drama, back in all their past chats. It was sat like this in the soft embrace that Finn realised the connection had been there an awfully long time. Kurt obviously had thought so, and Finn felt extremely lucky that Kurt had stuck around long enough for him to see it too.

"This is a dream come true," Kurt said simply, shifting to be leaning back into Finn's body and closing his eyes.

"I didn't see it happening but I'm super glad it did," Finn responded, "it just feels right. I don't know. I think I should be more freaked out by this, no offence, but I'm really not. It's weird," he finished with a heavy sigh, lifting Kurt up and down again.

"Well then, for now let's just be happy that it happened and that you like it, however it came about," Kurt finished, standing up and reaching back to Finn with his hand, "Come on Finn, I think you've earned a snack now, if you're lucky I might make it for you," he said, sticking his tongue out at his new boyfriend playfully.

"Awesome," Finn grinned widely, taking his boyfriends hand. It was so weird, he had a boyfriend!? Finn could tell that he needed to get to know Kurt all over again now that they were more than just friends, but a sandwich to fill his ravenous stomach was slightly more important right now.

_**-Any Way You Want It-**_

Gazing over the space between them, Finn took in the sight of Kurt asleep in his bed across the room with a light heart. Sure, it sucked that Kurt couldn't be in his bed with him, but neither of them wanted one of their parents to catch them together before they were ready to tell them. They didn't know how the adults would react to the potential-stepbrother romance and they weren't quite ready to find out. Besides, if Kurt was nestled in his side, he wouldn't be able to take in Kurt's silhouette as a whole. Finn watched as the covers rose and fell in conjunction with Kurt's soft breathing and began to think things through.

He had always been attracted to girls, which was a no brainer. The _very _few times that Rachel had allowed him anywhere near her boobs had been amazing, but he had always been able to appreciate a fit guy. Being on the football team, it was hard not to see the other guys in a wide variety of states of undress, and Finn could always agree if a guy was attractive or not, he wasn't blind. He was sure that everyone was like that really, but none of the other guys would ever admit to being able to point out other dudes attractive qualities. They were that insecure and plain stupid. This thing with Kurt was the same, but different as well. It was the same because Kurt was a dude (despite what the other football players would sneer to each other in the locker room) and Finn could appreciate his trim body and the way his clothes fit him incredibly well and how he had a cute face. But it was different too, different because not only did he appreciate those things, they turned him on too, just like Rachel's boobs used to do.

To Finn it was really that simple. If you had asked him a year ago if he could see himself ever liking a dude, he would have point blank refused, but he'd grown up a lot since those days. He had always been affectionate, and as he grew sleepier and sleepier, he drifted off thinking that affection obviously knows no gender, feeling that he had never reached a cleverer conclusion in his whole life. Maybe he wasn't as dumb as everyone thought he was after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing of Glee, regrettably.**

Chapter 2

The weekend that followed was the most beautiful that Finn could remember. His mom and Burt were away for the weekend having some, to quote, "grown up time" whilst Burt checked out a new shipment of tires out of town. Finn and Kurt hardly left their bedroom. They were either sat facing each other, their beds pushed together to fill what felt like an ocean of expanse between them, or they were led with each other. Nothing sexual or anything, and to Finn that made the weekend even more special, getting dressed for the day as if you've a million things to do and then just lying next to the person you love all day, spilling all your dreams like water. He told Kurt of how he didn't really mind what he ended up doing, just that he wanted enough money to feel stable, to support his mom in the future if ever she needs it and so that he could give his kids if ever he had any the stuff they wanted now and again. He'd like to have that option.

But what he desired more was to listen to Kurt's dreams. They seemed like real dreams compared to his own. Kurt dreamt of stages, of lights, of costume and make up designers pouring over him as he sat in a chair, revisiting song lyrics over and over again before the curtain. Kurt would stop occasionally and say something ridiculous about how selfish he sounded next to Finn, or how childish and presumptuous.

Finn wouldn't hear any of it though, and after a few reassurances Kurt melted down into the duvet a bit easier and he smiled mischievously as he relinquished the last control on his desires. Finn was listening, but would have to nod at times in hope that it was the correct response. He couldn't help drifting off every now and again as he watched Kurt's mouth form the words and his hands gesture at just how much he wanted everything. What touched Finn the most was that there could be this level of passion for a career and success without it corrupting the person it dwelled within. Rachel's apparent need for success drove her to be a selfish, hurtful person when she didn't get what she wanted. And Quinn, God knows what was lurking beneath her surface. Exactly what kind of recognition she wanted Finn had never known. Nevertheless, here was Kurt sharing all his outlandish hopes for the future and Finn saw that he only longed for the experience, the thrill, and not what came with it. As paradoxical as it seemed, Kurt wanted to experience performing and the adoration of thousands without caring about the fame, and it renewed Finn's faith that strong willed people could be considerate.

The whole weekend passed in much the same way and it became apparent how time could be frittered away on a conversation. Nothing had been accomplished, the dishes that Carole asked them to do were still stacked high in the sink and the vacuum cleaner still hadn't been emptied, but one thing that Finn could now be certain of was that the kiss he had given Kurt a few days earlier had not been a mistake. He loved Kurt Hummel. He loved all that Kurt wanted and everything that he could become and was thrilled that he had been picked to share in it, as simple as he was in comparison. As he fell asleep for the second night in a row with Kurt curled up against his side, Finn looked at the ceiling of his bedroom and even the cracks in the paint looked like a piece of art. His life had finally arrived.

_**-Any Way You Want It-**_

Despite his best efforts, Kurt couldn't stop the roar of his heart as he drove himself and Finn towards the unforgiving halls of McKinley High. He had been reassured by Mercedes' texts that she had made the rest of the glee club swear to secrecy until he and Finn were ready to be open about their relationship to the rest of the student body. Kurt believed her whole heartedly, if there was one person he knew that could scare people into containing a hot piece of gossip it was Mercedes, but he still couldn't ignore the quickness of his breath or the twisting of Finn's hands as his boyfriend in the adjacent seat tried to keep his expression as light as possible.

The ever sloping smile was becoming slightly manic and creepy looking as Finn paid it less and less attention. Everything had been said last night and most eventualities planned for, so Kurt just took Finn's left hand in his right as they approached the school. There wasn't much else he could do if he was honest.

They had both agreed that morning that if any information had leaked it would look more suspicious to prying eyes if they hastily went their separate ways at the car, so the two boys walked each other down the halls towards their classes. Kurt had to wonder what a cardiac arrest felt like, because he was certain that a couple of the symptoms were merrily tap-dancing through his body, wrecking any composure he had. His mind worked in fast-forward as they jerkily made their way towards the far wall.

'_I'm walking too fast, I look worried. Or am I going too slowly? Finn is going faster than me, but he does have much longer legs. Much longer, strong muscular footballers legs….Damn it now is not the time! I look terrified, I must, I am being so obvious. Oh Mother Monster help me…'_

The far wall was suddenly the very near wall as Kurt almost met it head on, if it hadn't of been for Finn's hand on his shoulder. No one had sneered their way, no one had said anything rude or angry and nothing had been thrown. In fact, no one had even given them a second glance, and one look up at Finn confirmed that he was just as relieved as he was, despite the slight trembling of his fingers that Kurt could feel through his sweater.

"I'll see you in Glee club then," Kurt said, exhaling with relief. Finn just nodded and went to turn in the opposite direction when Kurt found his daring side and grabbed his arm. 'I love you', he mouthed, his lips twitching at the edges as his eyes widened with excitement. Finn's nerves dissolved and he was beaming Kurt's favourite smile when Kurt decided that now was the time to leave. He made eye contact with Finn once more before turning and as he strode down the hallway he could still feel Finn's eyes boring into him. He had waited a long time for that power, and it didn't disappoint.

_**-Any Way You Want It-**_

They had decided that the first glee meeting after the 'big reveal', as they had named it, needed to be handled abruptly, and so Kurt and Finn stood brassily in front of the group, hand in hand. The look on Mr Schue's face of total shock and fear and confusion pretty much summed up the feel of the room, and with each passing silent second Kurt was losing hope.

"Well I've known about this forever, so I don't care. And anyway, don't see why any of us should. You're my friends and you're happy, I'm happy," Mercedes said, hands flapping wildly as the diva within her happily fed off the tension in the room. Kurt smiled at her, ever grateful for her support, but her reaction was assured. It was the others he was worried about.

"So, dude. Every time we shower after football, you checking out our junk or what?" Puck directed at Finn. To Kurt's surprise though Puck's words didn't sound mean at all, they actually sounded quizzical and they didn't seem to affect Finn.

"No man, it's just Kurt. You're safe dude," Finn chuckled towards his oldest friend.

"Well then I'm down. Hell, if it means you start getting some I'll throw you a fricken party," Puck finished.

'_Men. If that's how they communicate then it's no wonder you don't understand them,'_ Kurt thought as he giggled with relief at Puck's words along with the rest of the club. Finn visibly relaxed at his side as well, which helped him feel less ill at ease.

"Rachel, Quinn, I hope you can be happy for us," was all that Finn could say to his ex's as he dropped Kurt's hand to approach them. Rachel looked like she wanted to do very unpleasant things to Kurt, but rearranged her features as she forced her reply.

"I won't lie Finn I'm upset, but not because you're gay. I have two gay dads; I'm the most enlightened person in this room. I'm, I'll try to be happy you're happy," she finished and Kurt tried to smile gratefully at her. She seemed to appreciate the effort.

"Besides, now I can concentrate on my talent instead of trying to show you I'm what's best for you," she added in her true obnoxious fashion.

"Thanks Rachel," Finn said sincerely, "I am sorry I couldn't be clearer about this, you know, before. And I'm not gay exactly, I don't think. Like I said, it's just Kurt," Finn said clearly, looking back at Kurt with a reassuring smile. The smaller boy still hadn't moved or spoken.

"I don't think I have any right to be unhappy for you, after what I've done to you," Quinn said sadly, resting her hands on her ever-growing baby bump, "be happy Finn. You too Kurt," she clarified as she leaned round Finn.

"Thank you Quinn," breathed Kurt, and a proper smile finally crossed his face as he went to join Finn in the empty front row seats. It looked like they could be together without any big fights after all. It was miraculously better than he had hoped for.

"Ok!" Mr Schue clapped, as he sprung off the piano bench, the same relief painted unashamedly across his face too, "We have regionals this weekend. Places people!" he laughed as the group merrily got to their feet. Kurt felt an exuberance fill him from his toes to his top. In amongst all of the drama he had forgotten that they had to beat Vocal Adrenaline and now he was pumped for it. He beamed a smile as he realised that was probably what having the love of your life next to you, with you, did to you. He had never experienced it before, and it was glorious.

The only thing that marred the occasion was the unmistakeable, tracksuit clad silhouette of one coach Sylvester slinking past the door.


End file.
